Immortality Beyond Time
by Chibi Shi-chan1
Summary: it's a duo/usagi fic!!! my fave. Revolves around cosmos and shinigami. Oh ya and I now have added Ramna to the mix.
1. Prologue

First fic in a long time!!! I am so surprised with myself. Please check out my friend charanth182's writing it's so kewl. It's very neat for the peeps who like sci-fi/ fantasy pieces. 

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did I'd be stinking rich and I wouldn't have to work retail. Oh ya and Duo would be real!!

Prologue

Shinigami, disliked living and loosing loved ones. No one realized Shinigami and Duo Maxwell were one and the same. No one would even if he were to tell them. The happy go lucky front he put up was all show, so no one would figure out his secret. Duo was actually a serious and cautious person, more so than Hiiro. Of all the feelings Shinigami was experiencing loneliness was the worst. Being immortal did have it's disadvantages. For once in his life he wished for an immortal companion to live3 with for the rest of eternity to end his loneliness. 

*Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini*

Galaxia had just stolen the last of Bunny's friends starseeds, enabling Bunny to become Cosmos, the immortal guardian of the Cosmos. Bunny defeated Chaos and healed Galaxia with the Ginshou (sp?). This returned Galaxia to herself. While doing this Bunny sealed Chaos back into it's realm saving the world. Cosmos collapsed sobbing at the loss of her friends and family as well as the curse of immortality, when all she wanted was to be normal. Bunny made one wish, she wished for a chance to meet someone that she wouldn't loose.

*Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini*

All of the sudden Bunny and Duo disappeared from their respected worlds into and strange and new world......

*Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini*

So that's the end of my prologue. Short I know but I plan on making the chapters longer with more writing. Please review, I would like to know if it worth even continuing on this fic

Gemini

Please review


	2. A Chibi Experience

Chapter One of what's now called 'Immortality Beyond Time'

A Chibi Experience

*Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini*

Gemini : Allo all, and welcome to my story! many thanks to everyone and kudos to Megumi for the title, I was having a really hard time figuring out one. 

Gemini 2: yeah thanxs.

Gemini: oh ya and Gemini 2 is my nice little muse who likes to bug me and make me act all goofy but hey it's fun!

Gemini 2: :P real nice Gemini bash the other half. Do you want to do the disclaimer?

Gemini: I guess I should. I wished I owned Gundam wing, sailor Moon and any other anime I may borrow ideas or characters from but their respected owner do. If I owned the D-chan would be my personal slave. (sigh)

Gemini 2: I know. Onward to the fic!

*Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini**Gemini*

"I'm Chibi!" Bunny screamed, when she awakened in the strange new place..

"You have a tail too!" Duo exclaimed laughing at the silver haired girls plight. Never in all his years had he seen a girl with silver hair screaming about being chibi.

"No, I'm chibi too!" Duo screamed when he saw his chibified hands and he heard his voice.

Just as Bunny stopped panicking she noticed the tail protruding from the braided boys butt and exclaimed, "You have a tail too!" while pointing and giggling at the brown haired boys predicament..

At the same time both Bunny and Duo realized how rude and immature they were being .

"I'm Bunny." she said as she introduced herself, thrusting her hand forward.

"Duo" said the boy politely, while taking Bunny's hand and shaking it.

"Why were you panicking about being chibi" Bunny inquired curiously.

"Because I'm sixteen and it took forever to grow up last time . I don't want to have to go through that again." Duo said with a hidden meaning behind his words.

"Same deal here" said Bunny as she tried to inspect her silver tail that was behind her.

Out of the blue Bunny and Duo had a kid their physical age run into them. He had wild black hair, obsidian eyes and the weirdest thing was that he had a tail too.

"Sorry" the kid said while apologizing to them.

"No problem. I'm Bunny and that Duo." Bunny said while indicating at Duo at the appropriate time.

"I'm Goku!" said the boy excitedly as he introduced himself to the pair of travelers.

"Nice to meetcha." Duo replied at the young boy.

Goku started circling Duo and Bunny. All of the sudden he checked to see whether the pair were male or female. Goku also inquired as to why they had tails. (Any people who have read the dragonball mangas has seen this occur. to my friends and it has become known as the pat-pat method. We find it hilarious to see one of our friends reactions to this part of the manga. If you don't know e-mail me for the description) To say the least Bunny and Duo's faces were as red as the planet Mars.

"Well I don't know why we have tails." Duo answered because Bunny was still too embarrassed to talk to the young boy named Goku.

"Oh cool. You should come meet Grandpa, he's really nice." Goku said changing the subject.

Bunny could merely nod as Goku dragged her and Duo down the path to his grandpa's house. 


	3. A Chibi experience prt 2

Immortality Beyond Time

Chapter 1: A Chibi Experience part 2

= ^.- =

Gemini: Hello Sorry I've been so long. I kinda sorta lost my book of ideas 

Gemini 2: More like her dad took her notebook with the rest of this chapter and the next one in.

Gemini: hehehe yeah. My dad has had a real problem with me being on ff.net way too much

Gemini 2: You are

Gemini: Traitor!

Gemini 2: Anyway I'll get a start on the chapter with what I can remember.

Gemini: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or any other anime that may be mentioned. If I owned them... I'd have D-chan as my personally slave, I'd drown Relena in Jusenkyo, I'd turn Mamo-baka into a chick and I'd be the supreme ruler of all bishnoeun. WOHAHAHAHA!

Gemini 2: Such an adventurous mind and insane too. Any way onto the next part of the story

= ^.- =

Duo, Bunny and Goku continued along the path to Grandpa's, deciding to stop for fish for them to eat for dinner. Partially cause Bunny wanted to show off to Goku. As they were fishing Bunny had inspiration strike. She would use her power over the gates of time to age her and Duo once again.

" Cosmos-power make up! Oh, gates of time power unseen, come to my aid. Allow me to age Duo and I to our proper ages. This your master Cosmos demands." Bunny demanded. (an: think of Sakura, from card captor sakura when she seals away a clow card.)

Magically, Duo and Bunny became their older selves. ( an: think of disguise power idea when they become larger. If you don't know what this looks like e-mail me and I'll try to explain)

"Goku, Duo and I are going to have to skip out the food and meeting your Grandpa. Maybe we can do it another day. I kinda have to get us home. I have to stop Chaos." Bunny said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Ja." Goku said while skipping off home with his fish hanging over his shoulder.

= ^.- =

"That kid was different." said Duo.

"Yeah, I gotta agree there. Though we better get moving. Duo where I take you is not to be known by mortals, I request that you don't tell anyone about where we are going to visit." Bunny requested.

"Sure thing Bunny. Don't have to worry about me. Though what's with the control of time?" Duo inquired.

"Pluto died along with the others to protect me. I now have taken up the burden of guarding the gates of time so that Pluto's soul can finally be at peace. I just wish I didn't have to become Cosmos." Bunny said sadly.

" Impossible! Cosmos is just a legend, even among the gods." Duo stuttered.

" I am Cosmos. There were only two gods to know of my arrival and birth. Those were Selene and Shinigami. Only those two because I am a hidden deity that is to only be known in the time of destruction and chaos. Selene was to know because she's my mother and Shinigami because he is death and is the least welcome of the Gods most of the time." Bunny explained.

"Bunny, I gotta tell you something. Shinigami knows about this, he's here speaking right now. I am him. Selene would never explain to me the legend as a kid. I now understand. That's probably why we ended up getting dragged to Goku's world. So that we'd meet on neutral ground and that Hiiro didn't shoot you when he saw you. He tends to not ask questions." Duo said reasoning things out.

"The tails are a mystery still. I think it has to do with blood lines or something. From what I now know we are part of a lost race called Saiyans. Known for their destructive abilities and love of a good fight. Duo we should go to your world where you reside. I detect Chaos there and I would like your help in sealing it away." Bunny said.

"Sure Bunny, I am itching for a good round of destruction." Duo said happily.

"Cosmos teleport" Bunny said as she and Duo teleported to the world of Gundams.

= ^.- =

That is all for today's chapter. I have spring break right now so I'll try to post another chapter this week. In the next chapter Bunny meets the g-boys.

"Duo no Baka. She has a tail."

"Wufei he does too."

"What did you do with Duo!"

Gemini: hehehe... please review... I like to see them... it's hard to keep writing when no one lets you know what they think. I did a ranma self-insert and received no reviews so I've been a little paranoid to type still. Oh well, here is a chapter I put off for way too long.

Gemini 2: Any Gemini's or people who know one who are reading this..... Do you or have you ever broken into or seen a gemini go into a giggle attack without any prompting?

Gemini: I have... I have done a rather stupid one of crashing into walls cause I was laughing way to hard. I was attempting the hokey poky at the time if I remember correctly. I still can't believe I did it.

Gemini 2: that's all for today and please can people review. It makes for an insanely happy Gemini


	4. Tails of Chaos

Immortality beyond time 

Chapter Two: Tails of Chaos

=^.-=

Gemini: Yep a long time since I have posted.... I am so mad at myself.

Gemini 2: And guilty too.... she's missing school and doing work at home today

Gemini: Well I gotta post sometime soon. I'm happy I bought a Episode Zero manga... it is so kewl.

Gemini 2: Duo's story is the kewlest. Wufei's gives understanding to his characters traits. Gemini wishes she owned Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any other anime mentioned but sadly she doesn't. If she did she'd put out and actual TV show.

Gemini: -.- Any way on with the fic

=^.-= 

Bunny and Duo arrived at Quatre's Mansion where everyone was living at the time. Bunny detransformed into a silver sundress that would hide her silver tail which was wrapped around her waist. Duo was still in his priest outfit and his braid was hiding his tail.

"Bunny, lets go in now... I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend Usagi. Ok?" Duo inquired.

"Sure thing, Duo-chan. I'm fine with that... I can't wait to meet your friends?" Bunny said happily.

Duo opened the door to the house and dragged Bunny in to the mansion behind him.

"Wu-man, Hiiro, Trowa, Q-man! I'm home!!" Duo said trying to get at least one to respond to their presence.

"It's Wufei, Maxwell... how many times must I correct you." Screamed Wufei as he ran into the room with his katana intent to chop off Duo's braid.

"Stop it Wufei, we shouldn't fight each other." Quatre said peacefully as he entered the room by the quiet Trowa and an impassive Hiiro.

"Yeah Wu-man let's be friends... Guys I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Usagi." Duo said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Usagi as Duo-chan said. Nice to meet you." Bunny said politely.

"Nice to meet you Miss Usagi. I'm Quatre, that's Hiiro, that's Trowa and as you probably know that is Wufei." Quatre said indicating to the proper person when introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." Bunny said bowing.

"Maxwell, why are you dating a weak onna." Wufei said obnoxiously.

"I'm not weak. I'm stronger than you'll ever be." Bunny screamed as she turned her back to Wufei, displaying a twitching tail to him and Quatre.

"Hnn..." was Hiiro's response to bunny outburst.

"See... Hiiro agrees with Usa." Duo said happily while playing with his hair. This act enabled Trowa and Hiiro to see his tail as well.

"Duo no baka... she has a tail!" Wufei screamed as the sight set in.

"Wufei he has one too." said the calm and collected Trowa.

"Omae o Korosu. What have you done to Duo!" Hiiro said in monotone.

=^.-=

Gemini: I know I shouldn't leave off here but I gotta go to some Math now.

Gemini 2: Yep Yep... the piece of garbage Pure Math system... it blows chunks

Gemini: Boy do I know.

Gemini 2: Ja ne till next time. and as always review


	5. hiiro confused! Never!

Immortality Beyond Time 

Chapter 3: Hiiro Confused?! Never!!

Gemini: Allo all I'd like to take the time to say hello and boo-ga-boo! (If you don't understand read my u know ur a Gemini when story.) I'm happy to introduce my latest muse Duet... who will either make and appearance here or in Gundam Wing story.... I can't decide yet... I think I might write her into both.

Gemini 2: Everyone please welcome Duet!

Duet: Hi!!!!!! I'm so happy to join everyone!! Gemini has decided I should ask you all whether I should be related to Duo or not... if you want more details on me ask Gem a.k.a. Gemini. It makes it easier to understand.

Gemini: Let's give Duet the honor of the disclaimer and I'm right now trying to decide whether or not she should be given a part in here or a different story... but I know for sure she will be 06- Shinimegami.

Gemini 2: yep

Duet: Gem doesn't own GW, SM, or any other anime mentioned. If she did she'd be married to Duo and he would be her personal slave who did everything kawaii. Oh ya and Duo would be the neko version. (sees drool from Gem's mouth)

Gemini: Bishi Duo!!!!

Gemini 2 and Duet (facefault)

Gemini: hehehe anyway on to the fic.

* will be hnnese translated

=^.-=

"So what if he has a tail! He is still kawaii" Bunny said cutely.

"Stay out of it onna!" Wufei grumbled at Bunny.

"Baka Kusotare(sp?)!" Bunny said angrily.

"Stupid Bastard... interesting choice of words." Duo said under his breath unknown to him Hiiro heard him.

"Hnn...Duo doesn't know Japanese. " was the only choice word of Hiiro. 

"Duo, can we go for a walk we need to chat." Bunny said slyly while winking to Duo to mislead the others on the reason for the walk.

"Sure Usa." Duo said like he was going to get something playing along with Bunny idea.

=^.-=

"Shinigami, I have a request... I need you to help me battle Chaos... I'm sensing it in one of your comrades or contacts. I can sense Chaos power trying to mould you and your friends but you are immune." A transformed Bunny or Cosmos said seriously

"Yes, Cosmos. I shall help you but how am I going to prevent people from knowing who I am. After all I don't want people to know my alternate self's identity especially one of my friends. Calling myself Shinigami is just a weird quirk of mine to my friends." Duo or rather Shinigami said.

Known to Bunny and Duo... Hiiro was hiding in the bushes hearing their conversation... as always Hiiro thinking they were enemies decides to pull out his gun (once again) and threaten them.

"Omae o Korosu!" Hiiro said to Bunny and Duo giving them a death glare

"Not Again!" Bunny sighed.

"Again? Who do you work for and how do you know who I am?" Hiiro said frustrated that his death glare wasn't working.

"Again I won't answer but I work for the future Queen and King of the Moon." Bunny said.

"Same here... as well as the goddess of the stars." answered Duo cryptically.

=^.-=

Gemini: I know I shouldn't end here but I kind of have Gundam Wing starting is 9 min on ytv. it's a dub but oh well.

Gemini 2: Please vote on whether i should bring in Ranma 

Duet: Please also vote on my future... I want to know (pouts)

Gemini: As always please review


	6. Operation Splash down

Immortality Beyond Time

Chapter Four: Operation Splashdown! 

Gemini: I'm Back!!!

Gemini 2: No not the insanity!

Gemini: Hey. I'm kewl... just a little too hyper. Regarding the Ranma bit, I was thinking I'd introduce him as secondary protector of Bunny.

Duet: No one decided on my destiny!!!!!!! :( No fair.... please give Gem an opinion. She would love it.

Gemini 2: Gem loves attention... that's why she acts the way she does... She managed to scare people on the bus yesterday.

Gemini: It was really fun!

Duet: This is going no where let's do the disclaimer and start the fic.

Gemini: My turn!!! I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any other anime I may choose characters from. If I did Duo would be my personal slave... Yummy... Relena-baka would drown in Jusenkyo... Mamo-baka would be cursed to turn into Relena-baka and then would be shot in the head by Hiiro. And above all else Duo would be mine and mine alone wearing leather pants only *drools all over the keyboard* BISHI DUO!!!!*runs off trying to glomp her images of Duo on the wall*

Gemini 2: *sweatdrop* anyway on with the next chapter.

=^.-=

"Hiiro... leave... you don't want to be stuck in this fight or involved." Bunny said.

"Hnn."Fine... but you guys owe me a big explanation.Hiiro said.

"Alright... I'll give it to you when it's all over." Duo said.

=^.-=

"Duo... we gotta either erase Hiiro's memory or get him on our side." Bunny said.

"I say we get him on our side... make him a senshi or something similar... that way he's immune to chaos and can defend himself against it." Duo said.

"Ok so it's decided... let's make him into Sailor Sol since he has a senshi starseed. Only problem is that we need to get it so he is female... I don't want other senshi to be males running around in miniskirts... just doesn't look right." Bunny commented.

"It would be funny I think but Hiiro would be supremely ticked off. Remember the accursed springs in China?" Duo inquired. 

"Jusenkyo right?" Bunny inquired.

"Yeah them... I was thinking we "somehow" end up in another dimension and have a splash down in the springs. We can be cautious about what springs. I was thinking spring of drowned girl for Hiiro and I. As well as spring of drowned boy for you." Duo said.

"I see so Hiiro can be a senshi and it could give us an advantage over the enemy so that if we are seen they can't determine our real identities. I also think there is a pent up power in that time that could benefit us as well." Bunny said happily.

"Operation Splashdown will commence tomorrow... We will commence the operation tomorrow morning when we go to meet everyone... we just have to make sure that no one suspects a thing." Duo said.

=^.-=

*Splash*

"What the Hell happened!" Screamed a now female Duo.

"Hnn."I'm a girl. Not my manliness! Said Hiiro.

"Suck it up Hiiro. At least you didn't loose your feminity, you gained it. It'll make you stronger!" Bunny said almost sounding Wufei-ish. 

"Oh no, sirs.. you fall into cursed springs. You now turn into girls when splashed with cold water... hot water will turn back until next time you are splashed with the water. Same goes for lady friend except she will turn into guy." said the Jusenkyo guide.

"Just fucking great! Let's go." said Bunny as she had fun acting.

"Let's go this way" Duo suggested unknowingly point towards an Amazon village.

"Ok, we will go that way." Bunny said.

"Hnn.." Ok, I agree... let's just find a way home.Hiiro said.

=^.-=

"Die Ranma no baka!" Screamed Akane as she punted Ranma into the horizon.

As we all know Ranma ended up flying into the distance but this time he's about to fall and intercept our favorite bishnuoen (sp?) and Bunny.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ranma as he gradually made his decent into the wilderness of China.

=^.-=

*Thump!*

"Huh?" said Bunny in surprise as Ranma landed on top of Hiiro.

"Get off of me." said Hiiro gruffly.

"Sorry about this. I'm Ranma Saotome." Said Ranma as he introduced himself.

"It's alright. No damage done here." Said Duo as he laughed as Hiiro's misfortune.

As we all know now is the time that mother nature decides it should rain revealing everyone's curse to each other and the funniness of seeing three identical red heads with different hair styles and eyes. 

"You visited Jusenkyo too huh?" Ranma said casually.

"Yep... I'm Duo... that's Hiiro and finally that's Usagi." said Duo as he indicated to everyone.

"You know it's funny... you three could pass for sisters so easily." Bunny said happily.

"Hnn" Don't rub the fact of this curse in Usagi Hiiro said in warning.

"Don't mind Hiiro... we just got cursed... the fact hasn't sunk in yet." Said Duo.

"Well... let's get moving. Ranma you're more than welcome to join us for a bit until we hit civilization." Bunny said as she secretly prepared a portal for them to walk through back to their own dimension. Everything had fallen in place. 

=^.-=

Gemini: Stay tuned for the next part.

Gemini 2: Please review.

Gemini: I love them... otherwise I'll scare people by doing the Amelia laugh at the bus stop again... it's not very pretty. I love it though... it's very fun.

Duet: Hope to hear from you soon

All: Ja ne till next time


	7. Welcome Ranmachan

Immortality Beyond Time

Chapter Five: Welcome Ranma-chan!

Hi all just me Gemini here anyway... sorry it took so long.. I'm taking summer school *shiver* it suxs.... I have to write an English diploma tomorrow. So I'll try to get this up tonight. It will probably not be as long as I want. 

Anyway here is my disclaimer:

I do not own ANY anime's I choose to use in this fic. If I did... I'd be Duo-kun's girl...... *drool* he is so hot. Any way on with the fic

**********************

Meanwhile back in the GW dimension, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all start to wonder when Hiiro, Bunny and Duo disappeared to. As we all know it's this time that Bunny and Crew will knock on the door.

**********************

"Duo-chan please knock on the door... we need to get indoors for some hot water to change back." Bunny-kun asked a female Duo.

"Fine, Usa, I will do... Let's hope no one recognizes us." Duo said.

"Hurry up, I wanna eat dinner." Ranma-chan said.

"Hnn...." said Hiiro-chan always the stomach... the braided bakas

"Just a sec.... disguise power... turn me into a kawaii bishnouen (sp???)" Bunny said.

"Same arrangements as before Hiiro-chan.... me and Usa are dating. My name is Duet, you're are Helen, Ranma is Ranko and Usa is Ryoga." Duo said as he started to knock on the door.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to the Winner residence. What can I do for you?" Quatre said as he answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Duet, that's Ranko, that's Helena and finally that's Ryoga. We were wondering if Duo-kun and Usa-chan were here they said that they may be here when we talked earlier. Ryoga wants to catch up with his sister while we are in town" Duo said as he or rather she rambled on.

"Quatre... who is at the door?" asked Wufei as he walked to the door followed by Trowa.

"Some friends of Usagi and Duo." Quatre said as the other two pilots joined in behind him.

"Oh, just some onna and a guy." Wufei said.

"ONNA!" screeched Hiiro and Duo at the same time.

"Yes! weak onna." said Wufei sexistly. (an... is that even a word??)

"Ryoga... shouldn't we separate them... Duet and Helen will surely kill him." Ranma asked.

"No, let them get him... he deserves it." Bunny said.

**********************

Ok... gomen nasai i gotta end it there today. but if you review I'll write the next chapter tonight or tommorow and post it. 

Oh, ya and should I give Hiiro the most dreaded of all weapons for a guy... a BAM?! Should I have Duo go all mental on Wufei??? 

Please review

Gemini


	8. Subdueing Spells SUCK!

Immortality Beyond Time

Chapter Six: Subduing spells SUCK!!!!!!

Hi, all, me again... Did anyone see any sugoi costumes at school? It was so funny I was sitting in the physics lab and some guys wandered through there in there Speedos and flipper. The best part of it is that they are such bishi's. I really wanted to shout and howl but then I decided the physics teacher would be mad. :(

Any way, I don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 or Gundam Wing. If I did I'd own bishies such as Duo, Ranma and Ryoga and I'd make them all my slaves. Wahahahaha. Sorry got carried away. Anyway one with the fic.

**********************

"Die Wu-man!" Duo-chan screamed as she chased Wufei down the hall way with a scythe that materialized out of her subspace pocket. Hiiro following close behind with strangely enough a necklace looking like he was trying to put it on Wufei's neck.

"Osuwari!" screamed Hiiro-chan as she threw the necklace around Wufei's neck. All of the sudden Wufei did a face plant into the ground. At the same time Duo-chan advanced on Wufei and slapped him across the face screaming about how unfair Wufei was.

"Bitch!" Wufei screamed at Hiiro. While Trowa and Quatre looked quite sympathetic for Wufei's situation. Bunny and Ranma were just laughing their heads off as Hiiro let off a string of "Osuwari's" just making Wufei go even further into the ground. (an: doesn't this seem slightly familiar... I think Hiiro is in some way related to Kagome from Inuyasha to choose such a powerful subduing spell.)

"Poor Wu-man.. I can't believe he was so stupid to insult a miko!" Ranma said as he watched Duo and Hiiro bugging Wufei while he was twitching on the ground.

"Duet, Helen and Ranko... come on we better get going. Thanks for the laugh Wu-man... see ya round." Bunny-kun said as she and the boys or rather girls left the mansion.

"Ja ne, minna!" Duo-chan waved happily as the cursed group of individuals left Quatre's Mansion.

**********************

"Ranma, Hiiro, Duo and I have a proposal for you." Bunny said as she transformed into cosmos. 

"We would like you to become sailor senshi and help us defeat the chaos that controls one of my allies." Duo said seriously.

"Hiiro we'd like you to become Sailor Sol and Ranma we'd like you to become Sailor Luna" Bunny stated.

"I'm in! After all it sure beats dealing with Akane's mallet." Ranma-chan said. 

"Hai, I'm in" stated Hiiro.

"Good, you guys will share a transformation since you guys will be opposites. You will say 'Opposite Celestial Power... Make up!'" Bunny said as she handed over their henshin wands.

"Now you guys try it" Duo prompted.

"Opposite" Hiiro began 

"Celestial" Ranma continued.

"Power..... Make UP!" Hiiro and Ranma yelled together. Both the boys or should I say girls were surrounded by black and white light transforming them into senshi. Hiiro was wearing a yellow and red fuku similar to Eternal sailor Moon's fuku except for flame red wings. Ranma was given a black and purple fuku where the bodice was black, and had purple wings.

Both Ranma and Hiiro looked at each other and started laughing at how short the fuku's the other was wearing. Rather it was Ranma-chan rolling on the ground laughing her ass off, while Hiiro showed mirth in his eyes at Ranma's situation.

"Enough guys... time to get serious. Bunny is Sailor Cosmos and I will be known as Shinigami." Duo replied.

"Yes, guys we need to prepare for the final battle against Chaos. It's either taken host in Quatre, Wufei, or Trowa. My bet is on Trowa he's way too quiet. I doubt it's Wufei due to the fact Chaos would try to avoid any purifying magic such as a miko's. Quatre I'm not so sure about... he's so hard to read. I almost want to say he's a star senshi like the starlight's I used to know... when they henshined they turned into girls. Unlike you guys who are afflicted by jusenkyo." Bunny said as everyone nodded along with her theories.

"I think with time we should be able to use our senshi powers to turn between our cursed forms and regular without getting splashed. Which I think Ranma will appreciate the most currently having had his curse so much longer." Duo-chan said as he pulled a little laptop outta nowhere. (an: Think the mercury computer)

"Boy am I glad, no more random changes" Ranma-chan said happily dancing around in circles.

=^.-=

Anyway, I actually finished the chapter again. I'm so proud I almost wish that my internet went down more often that way I actually type. 

Anyway, I need opinions:

Who should Chaos be: 

Relena

Wufei

Quatre 

Trowa

Should I Introduce Inuyasha to the series as well?

Anyway please review... I'll be so happy.

Ja ne for now


	9. Enter Sailor Star Warrior

Immortality Beyond Time

Chapter Seven: Enter Sailor Star Warrior 

Anyway... I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or Ranma . If I did I'd be rich and I'd have all of the sugoi bishies as my slaves. Also kudos to Sailor Millenia for the scout name, I really appreciate your input as well as everyone else's ideas

**********************

Ranma had just finished celebrating his new control over his jusenkyo curse, when both Bunny and Duo's heads shot up in alarm.

"I sense something guys... and the senshi should check it out." Duo said warily as Bunny nodded along with him.

"We should henshin guys." Bunny said.

"Hai." said Ranma.

"hnn." was Hiiro's response as he nodded to their suggestions.

"Opposite" Hiiro began 

"Celestial" Ranma continued.

"Power..... Make UP!" Hiiro and Ranma yelled together.

"Cosmos Power Make-Up!" Yelled Bunny as she henshined as well.

Duo followed in their example and silently willed himself into his Shinigami form.

**********************

"Halt... I the pretty suited soldier Sailor Cosmos shall stop you from stealing the starseeds of these innocents." Bunny said as she struck her customary.

"I the scout of light, I am the protector of all that is good and pure... I am Sailor Sol." Yelled Hiiro completely outta character striking a pose next Bunny.

"I am the scout of the hidden soul, I am the protector of the pure souls.... I am Sailor Luna." Yelled Ranma striking a pose next to Bunny mimicking Hiiro's pose.

"Together, we are the Sailor Senshi, prepare to meet you end youma!" Yelled the new Sailor Senshi group. With Duo striking a pose behind them with his scythe looking quite dangerous.

"Prepare to loose your starseeds Sailor Senshi... Chaos has returned and is looking for your starseeds to completely rule the cosmos." Stated the youma that we shall call Freida. 

"Solar burst!" Screamed Sailor Sol (Hiiro) as she attacked the youma blinding it. 

"Lunar Paralyzing beam." Chanted Sailor Luna (Ranma) as she paralyzed the youma and started beating it up. 

"Cosmos Obliterating ray!" Sailor Cosmos whispered as her weapon destroyed the youma. 

"I'm dieing ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." were the final words of the youma Freida as she struck her dieing pose in the shape of an x. 

"Well done senshi, just let me have some fun next time." Commented Duo as he jumped down from his ledge. 

"I agree, good work." Commented the masked senshi who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

"Who do you work for?" asked Sailor Sol to the new senshi.

"I work for the queen of the Cosmos as to how she saved our system thousands of years ago." replied the mysterious senshi who was dressed with a fuku similar to the ones that the Starlights wore and had bleach blond hair.

"I hate riddles! Who are you and how do you know the hime." Asked Duo as he pulled his scythe out and held it at the neck of the new senshi.

"I am Sailor Star Warrior, a senshi from another star system originally, my system was destroyed by Chaos avatar and I wish to aid you in the destruction of Chaos. I have to avenge my hime and with your help I can do that." replied the new senshi known as Sailor Star Warrior.

"I'll let you go this time but if you appear like that again or remotely threaten the hime... I myself Shinigami shall slice off your head with my scythe." Replied a dead serious Duo.

With that the new senshi took off to the rooftops heading back in the direction of Quatre's mansion not that the senshi were paying attention to her at that point.

**********************

"Guys, what do you think of the senshi?" Inquired Bunny as she paced back and forth in her apartment.

"I personally am very suspicious of her." Replied Duo from his seat on Bunny's purple couch. 

"I think we can trust her. I know what the desire for revenge feels like and it is a powerful motivator." Replied Ranma from his position of a headstand on the floor.

"Hnn.." I say we are cautious and if she does anything wrong I shoot her. replied our ever-so articulate hero Hiiro.

"I'll go with you guys and we'll trust her for now but we have to be cautious... understood?" Replied Bunny as she looked at everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone chorused in response.

"Good... as for new business... I sensed a new senshi in another dimension last time Duo, Hiiro and I made a jump. I think we should go investigate it as a group. It seems the signal was coming from feudal Japan. I figure we should all be there." Bunny said.

"I agree, we should all check it out." said Hiiro in a monotone.

" We should have time to go now, if we are late getting back... Quatre will notice, so it's best we hurry." Stated Duo as he looked at his watch/communicator.

"What are we waiting for then.... Let's go!" Replied Ranma anxiously.

With that the senshi group (all female at that point) and Duo gathered together and teleported to the other dimension.

**********************

"Oi, who are you and what are you doing in my tree, wenches!" Screamed an irritated Inu hanyou from underneath a tree.

"Who are you calling a wench, mutt." Screamed an irritated Ranma.

"Look he has a rosary like the one you put around Wu-man." Duo said as he addressed a snickering Hiiro-Chan.

"Hai, he does. Ano, can you please move so that my friends and I may leave the tree. We search for something and we have traveled a far way... please let us leave the tree." Asked Bunny.

"No, you guys don't smell ningen and I won't let you guys get the Shikon no Tama." replied a testy Inuyasha.

**********************

To be continued:

Who should be Chaos:

Relena :7 votes wow!

Trowa

Wufei

Who should be the senshi from Inuyasha:

Inuyasha (snicker)

Miroku ( he'd probably grope himself)

Kagome

Sango

Anyway that's it for today. I'll try to update soon.

Ja ne

Quatre


	10. Osuwari! now a chapter!

Immortality Beyond Time

Chapter Eight: Osuwari!!!!

by Chibi Shi-Chan, K-Chan, or Gemini it all depends on the Day

**********************

LoL, I was just using spell check for my fic and when I was typing Inuyasha, Microsoft decided it should be spelt as Natasha, I don't know how it matches Inuyasha but that what it suggests. Hehehe.... even better is Naraku, word says his name should be spelt as Nark! I think I really will need to spend more time having fun typing Japanese anime's sometime just to see what it says.

Disclaimer: Anyway... I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha or Ranma . If I did I'd be rich and I'd have all of the sugoi bishies as my slaves. Wohahahahaha. Ah... *cough* gomen. I got a little carried away. Anyway on with the fic.

**********************

"You wenches get the hell out of Goshinboku! Or I'll get you with my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, while threatening the group with his sword.

"Inuyasha.... Osuwari!" said Kagome as she walked up to the group of untransformed senshi and Shinigami.

"Thank you, I'm Bunny, that's Ranma, Hiiro and Duo." Bunny said as she indicated to the respected people.

"I couldn't help but notice that you guys are not wearing clothing from this era. Are you guys from modern Tokyo? Oh, by the way I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha." Kagome stated happily as she introduced herself and Inuyasha.

"Uh, kinda." Ranma-Chan said as she scratched the back of her head looking rather nervous.

"Oi, gaijin wenches! What are you too stupid to answer a question?" Asked Inuyasha looking to start a fight. 

"Bastard! Watch your insults you don't need a mad Hiiro after you!" Duo warned Inuyasha. 

"Hn."That's right, you do that again and omae o korosu!Grunted Hiiro-Chan while glaring at Inuyasha. 

"Cut it out guys!" Bunny yelled, trying to prevent a fight. 

"Hnnnn." I say we splash him with some water from the spring of drowned girl and see if he'll ever call a woman wench again! Especially if he ends up being the senshi we're looking for, he'll be too embarrassed to even consider the word wench again! Hiiro grunted. 

"I like the way you think Hiiro, Imagine it now... Sailor Hanyou! Now that would be hilarious! I can see it now, 'Stop in the name of all things bitchy, I Sailor Hanyou shall smite you with my rusty sword and my potty mouth!' Now that would be something to see." Said Duo laughing at the idea of the silver haired hanyou as a senshi. 

"Bunny and crew follow me, we're going to go find the rest of my friends, we'll help you find what you guys are looking for if you help us for a little as well." Kagome said, with Inuyasha sulking behind her at hearing this. 

"Hai!" said Bunny happily as Duo and Ranma-Chan followed her with Hiiro-Chan close behind. 

**********************

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-Chan! Who is that with you, they look to be from your home." Sango asked curiously. As Miroku got up from his perch underneath a tree to approach the new additions to the group. 

"Will you do me the honor of baring my child?" Miroku asked a shocked Ranma-Chan. 

"No, you hentai, I will not!" Ranma-Chan screamed at Miroku as she proceeded to beat the crap out of Miroku until he was unconscious. 

"Please forgive Houshi-sama's behavior. He asks all women that question. He is looking to have an heir incase his kazanna kills him. He is under a curse that Naraku, our enemy gave his ancestors." Sango explained. 

"It's alright, ne Ranma? It's not going to happen again, right?" Bunny said while winking at Ranma-Chan. 

"Yeah, my bro will beat the shit outta him if he tries it again." Ranma-Chan said barely containing her laughter. 

"Kagome, do you know where I can take a hot bath?" Hiiro-Chan asked politely. 

"Hai, about 15 minutes that way. Just follow the path." Kagome said indicating in said direction. While Hiiro-Chan nodded and was followed by Ranma-Chan. 

"We'll see you later, I'm gonna go relax." Ranma-Chan said as she waived bye. 

**********************

Ranma and Hiiro both back to their male forms were sitting in the hot spring relaxing waiting for Duo to come join them. When out of the bushes popped Kagome, Sango and Bunny. 

"Shit! Hiiro we have trouble we need to become female again." cursed Ranma as he realized that he was in male form as a bunch of girls preparing to bathe approached the hot springs. 

"Hn."We can control our curses baka. 

"Oh ya! I've had my curse so long that it still seems necessary for me to have hot and cold water to change back and forth." Ranma said with a sweatdrop (an. it means embarrassment) on the back of his head. 

**********************

To be continued..... 

Well I actually updated. It only took 2 months this time. Wow, I really do need to type more often. Well I hope you enjoyed it. The polls are still open for the senshi and who chaos will be. I hope to hear from you guys. 

Bai Bai, 

Chibi Shi-Chan 


End file.
